Satana's Satana of Retribution
by Weasel Master
Summary: *Prize One-Shot* Satana visits the village hidden in the leaves to get revenge on Naruto's behalf.


To my loving fans, please note. This is the prize for the person who won the contest in my story. This was his/her request, and it actually fit with what I was going to do later. However, after thinking about it, I realized that I couldn't put this is, cause it'd mess up the balance. So, instead of being locked up never to be heard of again, it was brought up to the surface as a prize! So, note that it might contain a single spoiler or two if you look hard enough. So, without further ado,

Satana's Satana of Retribution

It was a boring day at the gates of the village hidden in the leaves. So boring, the guards were wondering what the heck they were doing there. I mean, it's not like Itachi was going to walk up to them, that already happened. And there weren't any missions ending anytime soon. Plus, who would be stupid enough to try and attack in the open? Ninjas don't do that, they sneak around!

And so, with these thoughts in mind, the gate guards slowly began to sleep... gently lowering their eyes... slowly blinking, every time losing a little less sight... and right before they fell asleep, they noticed a figure walking up the street. Suddenly standing at attention, they heard guitar music as the figure approached. As a figure began to get even closer, they were able to tell that something was... off... with this person. And when they finally got a better look, they could tell. And boy, did they freak out, for, before them, was a walking female skeleton!

As soon as she finished her song, she was right in front of them, and said, "Why, hello there! My name is Satana of the Dead! But please, call me Satana!"

Blubbering, the guards couldn't make out a response. At least, not an intelligible, understandable response.

Giggling, Satana started, "I don't mean to be a bother, but could you let me in so I could see your, um... what's the word? Ho-kage? About joining your village, as well as the rest of my clan."

"Rest, clan, your?" was all the guard could get out, so frightened by the thought of an entire clan of skeletons, that he couldn't speak correctly.

"Yep! Now, it you two would please open the doors, I'll be on my way." Satana replied, smirking.

Looking at his partner, the guard quickly opened the door, letting her in. As soon as she passed, he closed the door, looked at his partner, and said, "I think we forgot to give her the paper work."

While the guards scrambled to fake the paperwork, Satana was already inside the Hokage tower (Hey, she moves fast when on a mission) knocking on Tsunade's door. After a few seconds, she heard a groggy, "Come in!". Accepting the invitation, she walked in, seeing Tsunade laying back in her chair, paperwork piled up on both sides of her desk, and at least 30 saki bottles all around the room. Taking a seat in front of her, Satana waited for her to speak up. When Tsunade noticed that she'd have to speak first, she finally looked at Satana. "Wow. Either I'm still drunk, or you're a skeleton."

Chuckling, Satana said, "It's the second one dear."

Blinking, Tsunade just rolled with the punches, and asked, "In that case, could you explain what you're doing here?"

"Sure. I was sent by Naruto-"

"Naruto's alive?!?"

"Yep! And happily living in my dimension with a girlfriend, as my nephew's best friend! In fact, he's why I'm here!"

"Really? Wait, how'd you get here then?"

"A demon taught me how to move through dimensions. Can't remember if it was the one tail or the nine tail. Details though. I'm here for two reasons. One, to deliver a letter to you, and two, to get revenge myself on all who hurt Naruto!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well, I'm going to revive the Fourth Hokage with my brand of mystic guitar magic, and have him kill, torture, and possible wedgie all of them!!!"

"No, I meant how are you going to know who did and didn't hurt him?"

"Oh, that. I've got a list, see?" Satana said, bringing out a 30 foot long list of names.

"Nice. Can I have that letter?"

"Sure. So can you point me to the Fourth's grave?"

"Sure. Just go right once you leave the building, take the third left, go down Katon Street, take a right onto Forest way, and the fifth building on your right holds all the Hokages' dead bodies. Have a nice day!"

After Satana left, Tsunade began reading Naruto's letter, laughing every now and then, despite the yells of mercy and pain from the civilians, the cries of torture from the ninjas, and what sounded like the council pleading for whoever was giving them wedgies to stop, only noticing that it sounded like only people who had harmed Naruto in the past were getting hurt. Halfway through her letter, Shizune burst in yelling, "Tsunade, it's terrible! Some skeleton lady has revived the Fourth, and has him destroying the village! What should we do?"

Looking up, Tsunade said, "Nothing, those guys getting hurt or killed deserved it. Oh, by the way, Naruto sent you a letter."

Losing all sense of panic, Shizune asked, "Really?" before seeing a letter with her name on it on Tsunade's desk. Picking up she began to read it, when both noticed it suddenly got quite. Looking up when the door opened, they saw Satana walk in.

"Ahhhhhh, that was fun," Satana said. "Just felt like letting you two know I put the Fourth's body back before I go. Have a nice life!" And with that, she left.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to reading their letters.

ENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEENDLINEEND

Alright, this one-shot is done! So, now that you have read and enjoyed my story, which was a prize, what do you think? Was it up to par with my previous work? Or was it worse? Possibly better? Let me know! I crave your point-of-view! Actually, I crave a hamburger. So, before I go off and make a hamburger, I have one last request. REVIEW!!! Well, that and take a look at my profile for possible future projects. Auf Wiedersein! (Good bye- German)


End file.
